


The Human's Elemental

by Cyraina_de_Bergerac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Grillby (Undertale) Backstory, Grillby-centric, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medic W. D. Gaster, Physical Abuse, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Slavery, Slightly naive Gaster, Still tries to do good, Summoned Grillby, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), slave grillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyraina_de_Bergerac/pseuds/Cyraina_de_Bergerac
Summary: During the war between humans and monsters, monsters are troubled to find some elementals working on the side of the humans. When one of these "rouge" elementals is finally captured, Dr. W. D. Gaster is brought in to interrogate and question, only to find that thing's are not as simple as they'd seemed in his little office.





	The Human's Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/gifts), [Anchestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchestor/gifts).



All he knew before was the fire. Warm, pleasant, teeming with other souls like him. No real concept of time or anything was there, only the now and the possibility that they would be called to some other place eventually. Most had frolicked together, pondering what the other place would be like. He had preferred solitude and private contemplation as he wandered the fiery plane, enjoying the peace of it all. Unfortunately, that’s what had made him vulnerable.

He’d been doing his usual wanderings when he heard a new sound, like a voice but ethereal and soothing. Curious, he’d approached to find a clearing with a circle of blue marks spinning below. From the circle, that voice still called. Heedless, he’d followed that voice until he came into the center of the circle, wondering if this was how he might enter that other place. The sound stopped at first and the world seemed to still. Then the sound resurged and crescendoed, speeding up as the markings spun faster and traveled up his body, forcing his flames to become a form. For the first time, he experienced the sensation of agony and a sense of wrongness filled his being. This wasn’t supposed to be what a summoning felt like, wasn’t it? He didn’t care. HE DIDN’T WANT THIS!!!

He thrashed and struggled to get away, but the symbols held, and the agony pierced his being. He screamed out for anyone or the summoner to stop this as the symbols came up to his throat, but no one came. No one was there. And the process continued. Some of the symbols continued up, only allowing a single flame to burn freely. The other seven circled below his vision before fusing themselves onto him, causing him to let out one final anguished cry before nothingness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the beginning of this little fic (or how ever long it comes to be). I want to thank Silverskye13 and Anchestor for their inspiration in coming up with the whole summoned elemental concept that this fic will seek to explore further. This story is directly inspired by a conversation in Silverskye13's Casting Rain fic where Gaster asks Grillby why he's on the monster side instead of the human side and Grillby mentions the "less friendly" ways he could have been summoned to fight in the war. And since there's a significant lack of grillby-centric hurt/comfort fanfiction, I decided I may as well at least start this story and see how it turned out. Feel free to use the concept in your own works if you want. Hope you enjoy
> 
> (Also, I am still working on my Study in Blue fic. I've got half a chapter done for it and am just a little stuck on how to continue. I'm not going to completely abandon that fic, don't worry.)


End file.
